


[完结]无JC拆卸之训话（霸福SM）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 福特, 霸王, 霸福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之训话（霸福SM）

6 霸王X福特

福特艰难地睁开光学镜，对准视线的焦距。刚才如潮水般袭来的过载让他眼前昏花，CPU里一片混乱，唯一不能忘掉的就是那张恶魔般的脸。现在，恶魔正站在他身边，擦拭着机体上的润滑液，猜也知道那是谁流出来的。  
“哦，你醒了，典狱长先生。我真高兴你还活着，不是吗？你刚才的表现简直——”霸王舔了舔嘴唇，带出一抹笑意。“棒极了。”  
福特不想说话，他以沉默来抗拒这个敌人。没错，是敌人。胸前颜色不同的标志显示了他们来自不同的阵营，而此刻正吊着他的锁链，则清楚地显示了他的劣势。  
绝对劣势。  
没有在意福特的沉默，霸王接着自顾自地说着。“我不得不佩服你，典狱长先生。即便是在刚才，被我插的几乎要呕吐的时候，你也不肯说出密码。不过你当时的叫声真是好听极了，我敢保证任何一个家伙听了都会毫不犹豫地把你艹哭。”  
回应他的只有房梁上垂下来的吊索的声音。  
霸王笑了笑。  
也许是冷笑，也许是狞笑，福特没想那么多，因为下一步他就发出了一声惊叫。  
“不要……不要……住手！”  
霸王把手指伸到了他备用接口里。吊着分开的双腿让手指有了更好的进入角度，自身的体重配合着下坠的力量，手指不断地向更深处进发。  
经过了刚才的过载，福特的全身都变得异常敏感。而备用接口这里刚才没有多少润滑油分泌出来，有点滞涩，这让他更能明显地感觉到那不属于自己的手指在体内的扭动。他忍不住晃起腰身来。  
“不要……你，给我滚出去……”  
霸王的另一只手抚上了他已经松软的输出管，不停地揉捏。福特的风扇越发加重，当他感觉到霸王的手指微曲时，刺激到了备用接口里的某一个节点，这让他不由得弓起了腰，吊着的铁链发出哗啦哗啦的声音，备用接口也不由得阵阵收缩。  
霸王将手指抽出，福特几乎已经是全身瘫软，剧烈地喘息着。如果不是还有锁链吊着，他几乎就连站都站不起来了。霸王抱着福特张开的双腿，将还尚未分泌出足够润滑液的备用接口暴露在自己的眼前，把输出管抵了上去，然后掐住福特的腰身，用力挺了进去。  
“啊啊……痛……不要……炉渣，混蛋……你给我出去……啊啊……”福特连抵带骂，霸王的腰部用力一挺，整个输出管立刻被福特的备用接口吞没。  
一阵快感猛地从后面传来，让福特失神地扭动起自己的机体。霸王似乎很有耐心，他缓慢但大幅度地一下又一下在那片紧致中抽出刺进，使得福特感到一阵阵难忍的快感再次袭来。福特咬住下唇不让自己的发出呻吟声，清洗液流的他面甲上到处都是。他的机体随着霸王的输出管而起伏，霸王看见他硬憋着自己的声音，于是出手往他的输出管上按了一下，腰部再用力一挺。  
“啊啊……不要！不行……”福特终于忍不住叫出声音，备用接口阵阵收缩，霸王咬紧了牙根，抱着福特双腿的手臂绷紧了线路，再次加快速度。  
“啊啊……不要……不要……不要……啊……啊……”因为没有足够的润滑夜的帮助，福特的备用接口越发敏感，也越发无法忍耐。在霸王的输出管的撞击和摩擦下，传遍全身的快感让他拼命弓起身体。“啊……不……不行了……啊啊……”  
福特的输出管在一阵激烈的抖动后射出了大量的交合液，再一次喷在了霸王的腹甲上，后面紧紧的痉挛，夹住了霸王的管子，让他感到一阵快感，将交合液重重地射入福特的油箱内。  
霸王放下了他的双腿，简单擦拭了一下。  
福特的浑身都在抑制不住的颤抖。霸王一手挑起他的下巴：“才不过两个周期，你已经过载了五次了……典狱长先生，该履行你的职责了吧。”  
福特却还有点没反应过来。刚才的刺激太强烈了，以至于他还没有完全从过载的激情中清醒过来。看着福特空洞的光学镜，霸王提醒他：“到时间了，每天对你的下属训话的时间。”  
“什么？不！”福特终于记了起来，今天早些时候霸王就告诉过他，如果他还不肯说出密码，那么就给他点颜色看看。看来，这就是所谓的“颜色”了。  
不行！绝对不行！就算是个瞎子都能看得出来，这剧烈的喘息，这散发着交合液的接口，布满了各种痕迹的机体，谁不知道他身上刚刚发生了什么？福特不由得再次颤抖起来，这颤抖又让他的接口里流出了更多的液体。  
“瞧瞧你这里，如果不是到时间了，我可真舍不得它。”霸王摇摇头。“不过我还不想让别人看到你这个样子，不如今天就改用接收器吧。”  
想到不用见到下属，福特终于松了一口气。霸王拿出一条长长的跳珠，上面有十个大小不一的跳蛋，在跳珠的末端有一个电源开关，按档次可以使跳蛋不同程度的旋转跳动。“我有点累了，典狱长先生，让它来陪你完成你的训话工作吧。”  
“什么？你要干什么？你这个炉渣！”福特拼命扭动着机体，想要抵抗霸王手中的东西。可是铁链的活动范围极为有限，霸王揪住福特之前已经过载过的接口，慢慢的扒开保护叶，仿佛在等待一朵美丽的菊花慢慢开放，在空气中紧张的一开一合，一收一缩。他简直耐心地天理不容。刚才的激烈让这里看起来很湿润，浅粉色的液体像一条条细细的线，缓缓的流着，布满福特大腿内侧的线路。   
霸王伸出手指插进去摩挲了一会，舒服而润滑的触感让他感觉还不错，不过他更想看到跳蛋一颗一颗的都被这接口吞吃的样子，于是抽出手来，将第一个跳蛋抵上了福特机体的入口。  
“别！……就算我求你了，这样不行……”福特的声音带着一丝绝望。  
“我不知道你也会求人？这种羞耻又害怕被人发现的感觉一定会让你爱上它的，我保证。”霸王并没有理会福特的哀求，反而一下攫住了他的嘴，舌头翘开他的牙齿，热情又激烈地吻了起来，另一只手则毫不客气地抚上福特已经被拆掉装甲的胸部，捏着里面一条精密的线路肆意地揉弄起来。   
“呜……呜……”唇齿交融，让福特有种消魂的眩晕，但胸甲里传来的痛楚，又一次一次清醒了他的神经。在爱欲爽痛之中，福特感受到的，只有无奈和沉沦。而此时疲劳的接口里，突然的充实让他不禁浑身都打了一个颤抖。  
“别……”   
一个跳蛋已然挤进福特的甬道，经过刚才几次的过载，尽管也还有润滑液充盈其中，但是那个小巧的通道依然紧炙，金属内壁的褶皱推搡着跳蛋的入侵，却无力抗拒这令人羞耻不堪的一切。第二个也进去了，第三个，第四个……  
福特紧皱着眉头，和着欲望又羞又乱的呻吟起来。“啊……啊……求你了……不行……快点把它拿出去……”福特语无伦次，电解液滑下脖子，落到下面又逐渐蓬勃高扬起来的输出管之上，在身前划出一条美丽的银丝。   
而他的接口里，第十个跳蛋，终于艰难地被他的接口吞了进去，机体被塞的满满的，最开始的几个跳蛋已经拥挤着靠到他的能源镜上了，充实的刺激几乎快让他过载了。   
霸王看到这种情形，不禁微微一笑，用手指按住福特的输出管说：“现在就射，可还没到时候呢。别忘了，训话的时间可不能耽误……”   
“啊？什么？”这句话让福特浑身哆嗦，他又急又气地喊：“你说什么？你要我……戴着这个玩意儿去对下属训话？……如果被别人听出来怎么办？”   
“那你就尽量别让别人听出来了，呵呵。”霸王很好心情地说。  
他拧开了跳蛋的开关，一下子将档次开到最大级，福特本来还想说什么，下体被灌的满满的甬道里，突然十个跳蛋同时跳了起来，最深的，强烈旋转着刺激着能源镜；最浅的，被薄弱的保护叶挡住，只能徒劳的摩擦着接口内侧，因其巨大的体积而无法再出去。只有那个开关，像尾巴一样悬挂在接口的外边。   
“啊啊啊啊……啊！”悬吊到半空中的福特，哀号又无用地叫着，凄惨又颤抖地扭动着机体。大大分开的双腿下，一条“尾巴”不住的摇晃，而本已经在几次过载之后疲软下来的输出管，则在强烈的刺激下再次硬挺起来，洒出一些白色的液体。  
要在接收器里对所有的下属训话，如果被人听出来了，也实在是太难为情了。手下会怎么想？他们平日里高高在上的威严的典狱长，居然被人玩弄成这副模样，还发出恬不知耻的叫声……  
这种想法，让福特浑身不可抑制地颤抖起来，跳蛋还在尽职尽责的跳着，福特的火种一瞬间被揪了起来，神经的敏锐使得接口处更加敏感，他甚至能清楚地感应到每一颗跳蛋旋转的方向和角度。  
霸王伏在他的音频接收器旁边轻声地说：“那么，典狱长先生，开始你的工作吧。”  
不！不要！快住手！在那样想的一瞬间，福特猛地颤抖了一下，白色的交合液喷薄而出。


End file.
